Masayasu Miyoshi
Masayasu Miyoshi is a member of the Miyoshi Trio, or Sanninshu. He, alongside Nagayasu Miyoshi and Tomomichi Iwanari led the Miyoshi clan after Nagayoshi Miyoshi's death. The three acted as protectors for Yoshitsugu, Nagayoshi’s still adolescent heir. He is believed to be the historical inspiration for one of the Sanada Ten Braves. Role in Games Masayasu joins the other anti-Oda forces in Oichi's story mode in Samurai Warriors 2. He helps defend the Azai main camp the rest of the Miyoshi Trio until the final rush of the Oda camp. He returns much later to fight the Tokugawa forces at Ōsaka Castle. Samurai Warriors 3 reduced Masayasu’s role to only Ōsaka Castle, fighting among the first line of defense. Samurai Warriors 4 adds Masayasu to the battles of Rokujō and Noda-Fukushima. At Rokujō, he will retreat once the battle turns against their favor and a mission objective is given to stop him and the other two trio members from reaching an escape point. At Noda-Fukushima, he and Tomomichi defend the pathways to Koshōshō. He returns to Ōsaka as well, serving as part of the second wave of defense. Kessen III has Masayasu serve as a yes man for Nagayasu of the Miyoshi Trio and supporter of the Ashikaga Shogunate. He excessively agrees with Nagayasu's assessment of Nobunaga being a minor backwater samurai lord. Masayasu fights alongside Nagayasu, often striving to flank any attacks on Nagayasu. In the battle of Shoryuji, he and the other Miyoshi Trio members serve as the bosses of the stage and will retreat in shame after their defeated. He returns at Noda-Fukushima to ambush any Oda forces who approach Nagayasu. He joins Kennyo Honganji at Ishiyama in chapter 8 as part of the secondary line of defense in the direct approach to the main keep. Masayasu remains loyal to the Shogunate in the latter chapters although he no longer contributes significantly to these battles. Voice Actors *Mahito Ōba - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"Masayasu is here! Let's do this! Yes yes!" *"Yes! Yes!" *"That's not going to stop me!" *"Stop making faces at me!" *"I got away. I got away!" Historical Information Miyoshi Masayasu was born to Miyoshi Yorizumi and entered the service of Miyoshi Nagayoshi early into his career. He aided Nagayoshi in breaking away from Hosokawa Harumoto, being noted in their family history for his outstanding serves at the battles of Kumeda and Kyoukouji. His recognition of service led to becoming a prominent retainer of Nagayoshi, being entrusted with Yoshitsugu's care alongside Miyoshi Nagayasu, Iwnari Tomomichi, and Matunaga Hisahide. Nagayoshi died prematurely, leaving his heir, Miyoshi Yoshitsugu, too young to rule the clan. Masayasu and the rest of the Miyoshi trio temporarily managed the clan alongside Hisahide. Although they worked together to overthrow Ashikaga Yoshiteru, Masayasu and the Miyoshi trio began to fight with Hisahide. Hisahide made several attempts against Masayasu, bringing the the Tsutsui and Hatakayama clans in with him to little avail. Eventually Masayasu and his allies worked with the Ikeda and Ataka. Although this alliance was seeing success, they eventually found themselves face to face with a new Ashikaga shogunate: backed by the Oda forces. Masayasu fought against the Oda forces, but met many difficulties. Internal weakness left him serving largely as a defensive officer, holding Kozu-jo. After the battle of Shōryuji, Masayasu was ordered to surrender his castle, to which he complied. After this surrender, Masayasu disappears from the history books, his fate untold. Luís Fróis wrote poorly of Masayasu, decrying his harsh treatment of Christian merchants at Sakai due to his distaste for the foreign faith. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Nioh Demons